


Trouble in Paradise (Mickey Milkovich x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: A handsome stranger walks into your bar, you become very intrigued. You want to know more about him.





	Trouble in Paradise (Mickey Milkovich x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



It was an usual late night at the bar, slower than it would be for sure. When you thought the last two people have left so you could begin to close up, you witnessed a man arrive. He had the appearance of a usual drug dealer in your opinion, slightly long greasy hair and dark brown eyes. You quickly skimmed over to him, asking him what he wanted to order.

"You know what? Give me the strongest shit you have." This guy sure wasn't playing around, guess he just went through something. Maybe you shouldn't of intervened, but curiosity got the best of you.

"Rough night?" You questioned, swaying over back to the bar, grabbing a bottle of vodka. You placed it on his table, he seemed very reluctant to tell you, besides life stories aren't told on the first meeting.

He took in a breath, "It's a long story, my boyfriend and I broke up a while ago. I ain't trying to sound like a heartbroken teenager, but I guess here we are." The man picked up the bottle, taking a huge gulp out of it. Your interest peaked more, you couldn't just let the story stop there.

"Let me guess, you still love him?" You asked, his eyes shot up. Well fuck, hopefully you didn't just hit a nerve that you shouldn't of messed with.

"It's way worse than that, I'm still in love with him. Probably already hitting up with some other dude as we speak." Your eyebrows raised slightly, who knew why he was sharing this information but maybe this is the experience in a bar you always see in movies and TV shows.

"Huh, that is pretty rough. What's your name? If you're gonna be here for a while, guess I better get to know you." You took a glass from the bar, pouring yourself some alcohol yourself.

"Mickey Milkovich. I'm assuming your name is Y/N, it says that right on your name tag. Unless you stole it or something." A small smile leaked from his mouth, he's using humor to hide his pain? Sure sounds like your type.

"Nah, I run this bar almost entirely by myself, well I do have another bartender but they don't do shit around this place. It's a hustle, you get money of it anyways. Sure helps pay the bills." You said, taking a gulp of your drink.

"Damn. I used to know someone who owned a bar. They sure as hell didn't do it by themselves though, that'd be like walking on fire." You let out a chuckle, you had to admit he was right.

"True true, but you know what? Nights like this where I only have one or a couple left before I close down is the best part of my day. Unless they start smashing shit and making noise. Then, it ain't fun anymore." Mickey let out a small chuckle as well, you weren't quite sure you were going to get this guy to laugh. Maybe you do have this kind of charm.

Mickey must of already drank almost the entire bottle by now, he takes drinks out of it like he hasn't drank anything in weeks "You're gonna have one hell of a hangover when you get up, just saying." You grabbed another bottle of vodka, sliding onto his table.

"Fuck it. Who even knows if I'll remember anything about this night, you ain't a shithead like everyone else I met around here so maybe I don't want to forget this. Everything else though? Don't care." Mickey said, eyeing you for a moment.

"I get that, I have that same thing when I have breakups and even with my toxic family." At this point, you were both a little fucked from the alcohol. You just wanted this to last for a while.

"Oh shit, do I know how that is? Everyone in my family are the most abusive shits I know, except for my sister. I would do anything to risk it for her, she better be alright where she is or I swear I'm gonna come back and beat someone's ass." You really did have too much alcohol, you were laughing like some kind of hyena.

"Yeah, you only have about one or two people you would risk everything for in your family then everyone else? Man, they can just fuck off, you know?" You were out here warning this guy he will get a hangover later, now you're sure you will be getting one too. Guess it's good you'll be in the same boat.

"So you say you had relationships, what are you anyways? I mean what are you into?" The question you knew would come up, you wondered for a clear minute if he was hitting on you or just had too much to drink.

"I've been with both guys and girls, I guess I've been attracted to more guys though than anything. Lots of men are pigs though that I've gotten with." You said, sitting yourself across the the table where he is at.

"This feels like a first date or something. It feels kinda weird, but at the same time I like it." Mickey spilled out, you never usually get customers that are this comfortable with you. Customers come in order something and leave as soon as they can.

"I think I feel that way too, I just met you but in this little band of time it feels like I know so much about you. You know?" You asked, your vision started getting a bit loopy, you decided to stop drinking for a minute.

"If Ian out there fucking other guys, why can't I too?" Your eyes widened, did you just here that right? You blinked, taking a second to think about it. Hell, you sure would love to get a blowjob right now. Ah fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?

"Ian sounds like a fucking dick, maybe you should give him a taste of what it feels like." A smirk appeared on your face, a look you two shared made you understand what was about to happen. It happens on literally every TV show. You should know what I mean.

It almost felt like five seconds later and you were lips on lips with Mickey. Sensations ran through ever inch of your body, pinning him against the table. You were pretty sure you knocked over his drink, eh it's not like you cared.

Your lips seperated for just a brief moment, "I'm always a fucking bottom, I swear." A grin appeared on both of your faces, before beginning to continue your session. At that moment, you really were thankful you didn't have a boss that would walk in.

Your two's dicks had to be the size of the Eiffel tower by this point. The sexual tension was high probably by the time you started sharing personal details. You don't know what exactly turned you on about this guy but you sure were feeling it.

"Maybe this table isn't too comfortable, you think? We could go to your apartment or something and fuck there." For some reason, your brain had enough logic to not get dicked down on your bar's table.

"Does it look like I have a fucking apartment? I can't afford that, I have been hopping from place to place because I can't find shit that I can afford here." Mickey explained, you didn't realize he was in that bad of a situation. You gotta help this guy.

"Screw it then, let's go to my apartment. I'll get a fucking taxi, I ain't gonna get myself killed if I drive, you either." You suggested, Mickey agreed with you. Guess even when you're straight up wasted, you can have enough sense not to drunkly drive.

A taxi eventually took you two to your apartment, you sloppily handed the driver cash and headed off into the apartment. For some odd reason, as soon as you entered into your apartment, your vision went blurry. Everything in your surroundings were very unfamiliar, you fell backwards hoping it was the couch. A muffled voice you could barely hear tried to say something which was probably Mickey, all you could hear was your name. That's when you completely blanked out.

You lifted your eyes just enough to see your self laying on the couch, with a small blanket placed over you. Your eyes gazed around the room, not to mention you had a killer headache. You saw a figure, you forgot for a split second that Mickey must be still in your apartment. You only knew this dude since last night and every other guy you knew would probably abandon you in that moment.

"Thought for sure you would ditch or maybe steal some of my shit and leave." You said, shifting your body position which you noticed alarmed Mickey. He gave you this look, there was both relief and anger on his expression. 

"Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not a douchebag. Bet your head is killin' you, here take a couple of these. You were blanked out the whole damn night, didn't know how long before your ass would wake up." Mickey explained, handing you a couple tablets of medication.

You glanced at the clock by the couch, it read about fifteen minutes past eleven o'clock, "Damn, I really was knocked out for a while. Did you sleep at all?" You asked, sitting yourself up on the couch, dunking down the medication down your mouth.

"Sleep? Why the hell would I sleep? I was nice enough to make sure you were alright for the entire night." Mickey responded, taking a sip of a can of coke. He looked absolutely exhausted, like he hasn't slept for weeks. You suddenly felt terrible for this guy.

"Hey, look. I'm alright, why don't you take a rest in my room? I'm fine to take care of myself." You offered, Mickey placed his can on the counter, shifting over to you.

"Hell no, I want to give you a little thanks for last night. My dumbass forgot to pay you anyways for all the drinks I had. I know it's way more than the actual price but fuck it, I think you deserve this one." Mickey responded, he slipped his hands out of his pocket to pull out a hundred dollar bill.

You reluctantly took the bill, holding it in your hand for a minute. You bit your lip, looking at Mickey "I appreciate it though listen, I was thinkin' last night about hiring you, I don't want a good guy like you to end up on the streets. We can split the money half on half." You suggested, a small smile creeked on his face.

"I'll have to think about it, just don't expect me to disappear and be gone forever. I'll be back, I ain't here to ditch on anybody. Not even Ian. Even though, he's a huge dick and treated me like shit at times. Once I start carin about you and all that shit, I'm never gonna stop. You understand?" Mickey questioned, a smile appeared across your face.

"Alright then, I'll sure see you around, Mickey." You said, you two stared at eachother for a clear minute. You weren't sure what to do, maybe you were supposed to give him a hug or kiss him or some kind of fluffy shit like that. Instead, there was nothing else said. He exited from your apartment, you had no idea where he was going. He must of had something important going on. You walked to the kitchen, immediately seeing a note on the table.

"Hey Y/N, if you're reading this, hell you know what? Of course you're fucking reading this. I guess I must of left at this point. The night we had was one of the best since I came here. I ain't tryin to sound like some kind of suck up but I mean it. I'm not the kind of person to show feelings like that as I did that night, in a sense I'm glad you were there to listen. See you soon." The note read, you felt your heart melt a little. Damn, for an exterior like that, he sure does have a sweet side. This wasn't going to be last time you see Mickey. He made it clear that he would make his return.

You weren't sure when he would but you expected it when he turned up at the bar again to check in. Guess strangers sometimes do get stuck to you. You were glad for this one stranger to get thrown into your life, though. Maybe life ain't that bad after all.


End file.
